Soon, You'll Be Mine
by Lil Diana-doll
Summary: this is a story about a couple, a couple who had always been fighting, ever since they met, but what would happen after six years?, read and find out. this is very confusing, if you don't like then don't review. I'm tired of flames.


**When a certain Kabra finds out**

Ian's P.O.V

I was in Boston going around this was my first world tour with out me trying to kill someone. ah well I'm on my way to go to the Cahill's apartment I thought well I'm already here so I'll go there. any way the Cahill kids don't live here anymore they moved to California so the space was abandoned ever since they won the hunt. mum was finally caught and brought to a mental hospital I must say its been more peaceful ever since she moved out. father was more sincere and a whole bunch nicer than mum anyway the Cahill kids never bothered to sell or do anything about the lot so I bet there are a few things Amy left. All I saw them bring with them was two backpacks and the cat carrier.

I know they're poor but even they don't have that little stuff so I'm going to check it out.

Whoa! This place is dusty I don't think six years have caught this much dust. Amy's room is upstairs. Her room was neater and cleaner than downstairs a fairly sized room it has clear blue wall paper and I see she drew on it with a purple pen her mother's pen the one she used to talk about. Her desk was stacked with papers and she had a small bookshelf on one side of the room. I checked under her bed and her jewelry box was there. I opened it and…

Whoa! I didn't know she had this much jewelry her box was literally glowing she had emeralds, diamonds, topaz, opal, and almost every gem that existed I knew at that time that they only became poor because of their aunt. Her parents and Grace gave her this… Hmm I got to return this box to her.

All her memories of their parents was here even the purple pen her mom loved so much and a lot of others.

Amy's P.O.V.

Ooohhhh why did I have to leave? Why did he have to do _IT_? Why me? Why ME? My train of thought was cut when I heard Dan scream. He really was getting younger rather than older.

"what now Dan?" I yelled from up the stairs.

I went down to see what happened and then I saw him. Dan was… well what exactly is he doing?... maybe he was well let's just say he was goofing off. What he was really doing was pulling Natalie's hand trying to get her see his new collection of shurikens and Natalie won't budge until he went behind her and pushed and pulled until he was desperate enough to try to carry her *_**snicker and giggle**_* bridal style. The only way he knows how to carry girls. Natalie blushed and whispered something in Dan's ear then he put her down and let Dan drag her to his collection.

That left Ian and me to talk things out so I brought him to the kitchen and made a batch of cookies (chocolate chip) while we were talking.

"so how have you been doing?" I asked

"nothing much but I did go to your old apartment and got a few things that look's valuable to you including this" he said holding out my old jewelry box, And I grabbed it and said "thanks …umm anything more?" he nodded and produced my old party dresses and a whole bunch of books. Thanked him a few times and brought the cookies out of the oven and gave him some and brought them to Natalie and Dan. They were overjoyed. Hmm looks to me like Natalie loves these even though this was her first time eating them and Dan was practically jumping around the room.

Hmm looks like I forgot about the sugar cookies this morning.

Natalie's P.O.V.

Wow I didn't realize Dan was this hyper over a few cookies. Any way I ate a few myself and when I turned to look down Dan was fast asleep I panicked maybe these cookies have a sleeping powder in them I shot a questioning look toward Ian and he simply shook his head so I asked Amy.

"Amy what happened to Dan?" I asked with a panicked look on my face.

"oh nothing he is having a sugar meltdown he ate a surfeit of sugar cookies this morning and that's why he screamed and tried to carry you to his room" she said simply. My face and body relaxed but then I blushed at the mention of the incident this morning I didn't mind much that it was Dan who did it but I knew it was trouble seeing that Ian and Amy eyed me suspiciously. Was Dan annoying me or was he really having a sugar rush? any way he was kind of cute Ian tried to make these visits to the Cahill kids weekly and so it did.

I'm getting used to these visits its kinda fun I get to see Dan more often but there was this one time that he was with Nellie watching the big game in the living room and they didn't want to be disturbed so all in all I ended up with them watching T.V. Amy was baking some cupcakes then so Ian was in the kitchen with her and….

aaaah! I fell to the ground because Dan was awake and tried to sneak up on me too bad I was out of balance so I fell facing up with Dan on top of me pinning me to the ground and he was …smiling. Why was he smiling? Then at that moment I knew and he kissed me it lasted for a few seconds enough for Ian and Amy to get their cellphones and take a picture a few lot of pictures.

"this is going to my blog!" they said at the same time and looked at each other and laughed oh how they make a cute couple. Dan finally broke off and helped me up but all I can say was that it was totally useless because when he let go of me I fainted and everything went black my last thought was _why did he do that?_

Dan's P.O.V.

The last thing I remember: sugar cookies about 30….. the Kabra sibling …me screaming…..carrying Natalie …I was tired then I fell asleep…I sneeked up on Natalie …we fell then …the kiss then the huge flash…and Ian's and Amy's voices together…. Then helping Natalie up…then her fainting she was just sleeping then Amy made me carry her to the guest's room for some rest and I could bring a plate of cookies while she and Ian talked.

3rd  person's P.O.V.

Ever since the hunt had ended Amy had forgiven Ian and they shared the prize of the 39 clues Ian was relieved that they were friends but was disappointed that Amy still won't trust her enough to love him again they were both heartbroken but neither of them would go up and be brave enough to make a move risking their friendship. That's the only thing they got other than each other too bad Amy can't understand that so we are moving on fast forward to when Ian stepped forward brave enough to risk this beloved friendship and risk making Amy cry. Its for the best he thought but little did he know he was just making Amy realize that forgiving was no big deal especially when your forgiving someone you truly love.

Ian's P.O.V.

I have to do this. It's the only way for this relationship to bloom. He knocked on the door in his casual yet more special wear and asked Amy out to dinner. Well here goes nothing…*_gulp_*…well nothing but our friendship. Now everything is up to how I say this and well how she reacts.

Amy's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! Did he? What? OH GOSH I'm so confused he just asked me out. As in out as in date. Gosh if he wasn't so charming I would've just broke even our friendship but everyone knows that its hard to have a rivalry with the Kabras. Ugh! Now I have to dress up so formal and everything I know I'm acting like Dan at the moment. But look it would have been happy if this date/dinner wasn't at a ball. Ok I have to go it is already 7:30 and any way what bad can there be I am with Ian. Oh Ian I just hope you won't break my heart again

Ian's P.O.V. 

Well at least she said yes not so enthusiastic but she said yes well time to go its 7:30 well here goes nothing. *_Knock. Knock. Knock.*_ .

At the ball …

Well now that we were here I said "Ian who exactly are these people?" he waited for awhile I thought that he didn't hear me and I was going to repeat the question when he finally answered and said "oh, umm these people are foreigners they came here because uh they have this annual ball.". Oh he sounded unsure. Maybe he was remembering what they were here for or he was making a lame excuse. Huh I go with the second one it is more believable. Ian has the memory of my brother and the smartness of …well… me, but he does make lame excuses sometimes. Oh he also has the beauty of his mother and father.

Then the real ball occurred the host is up on the small stage in the middle of the ballroom. He said "people, people please listen tonight we are celebrating our annual ball thanks to our victory against the …" _Oh my what am I going to do? What if Amy finds out what this is all about she will undoubtfully leave… unless she doesn't need to know. I can distract her with something like I'll tell her if she wants some punch or… well … something."_ Then just as the host was about to say the last few words Ian put his hand on Amy's shoulder which startled her made her turn around to see who it was and thus not making her able to hear the rest as Ian told her "want some punch?".

Well she didn't take it so well. "Sssshhhhh! I'm listening Ian. Oh and um yes please." Well at least her sentence was long and almost covered up the secret.

Then the music began and Ian said "may I have this dance?".

"yes".

Amy felt serene, happy, excited and most of all she felt safe._ Not for long. _Thought Ian as she told this to him. It was like nothing ever mattered anymore when she danced with him. She was so happy until everything was revealed.

Amy could see the smile creeping onto Ian's face. My he looked wonderful in his midnight blue tux and his bright white bow it actually looked like the moon at night without the stars. And I was wearing a midnight blue dress up to my ankles and has tiny imitation diamonds sprinkled on it and bright white lacing. I had my hair in a bun with the remaining part of my hair in curls down to my shoulders and I had sapphire earrings. I have midnight blue wedges.

Ian could see Amy lost in thought and wondered what she was thinking about. Then he saw her blush. "what is the problem love?" he asked, concerned.

"N-nothing, and don't c-call me l-love." Said Amy annoyed with the old pen name's return.

"it's just that I remembered the first time we met when we were twelve"**( read kissing kabra for reference on this part not mine but it's good)** she sighed and went on with the party.

_**fast forward **_

" Ian I want to go home now my shoes are killing me!" I said

" don't worry love I brought matching flats for you to travel in so your feet won't hurt" he said.

" did you know this was going to happen?" I said shocked.

" yes. And I also knew that you were not used to these 'wedges'. My sister went through the same thing when she wore those for the first time except she wasn't able to bring the other pair of shoes." He said laughing at the memory.

"ok come on I want to go home anyways" I said as I changed my shoes and gave a sigh of relief and Ian laughed some more. I scowled and went ahead to the car. Ian just followed me and I saw a little relief wash over him. Looks like he wanted to go home after all.

"love, maybe we should go sit on a bench in the park near the fountain?" Ian asked me that sounded like a pretty good idea I've always wanted to go star gazing with someone but just never found the time so… "yeah, sure that'd be great."

_**fast forward~**_

I hid the small box in the fountain that afternoon. The box, waterproof of course, was to be found by Amy when she goes and wishes on a coin and when she tosses it, the box will be hit by the coin and Amy will look down and see the box and well you will soon know.

" Amy why don't we wish on the fountain?" I suggested, And as always Amy agreed. She held the coin made a quick wish and tossed it, it hit the box, Amy did not look at it so I bent forward and called Amy. "Amy! Over here I think I found something." She came and looked around in the water then she spotted the box she bent over and picked it up. She looked at it carefully then looked at the bottom where there was a button she hesitated a little then she pressed the button facing the lid up before she did it. Then the lid sprang open and revealed a ring, a very simple golden band with a jade stone surrounded by amber on it and on the jade stone there were diamonds forming the letter A. she gasped at the beauty of the ring then looked at Ian who was leaning down on one knee, had the ring in his hand and asked "Amy Cahill, will you marry me?" he said quite confident that the custom made ring would boost up her choice a little.

Amy grinned from ear to ear she kneeled beside him on both knees sitting on her heels she bent forward and whispered in his ear " yes, love" a little mocking then giggled to Ian it was like church bells on a Sunday morning. Then Ian put the ring around her left ring finger then they lay down on the blanket Ian had spread for their night under the oak tree. Little did he know Amy has more surprises up her sleeve she bent over him and leaned forward and kissed him Ian sat up and after they broke apart Ian said "so, how are we going to tell this to Daniel…er …I mean Dan?"

She looked shocked for a moment then frowned and asked "haven't you talked to him about this?" when Ian shook his head he said "well if I talked to him about this do you think we can get privacy while I did it and plus your brother still doubts me" he said

"you've got a point" she said. Then an idea popped up in her mind like when you open a pop up book and the picture just pops up. "remember what Dan likes the most?" Amy said. "he likes ninjas and food. How about we bribe him saying that there will be a lot of food and that we hid shurikens all over the place and he can keep them if he finds them but he can't crawl around humming the 'mission impossible' theme song.

_**~fast forward~**_

"great when's the wedding!" Dan's voice echoed down the hall. A grin as big as Texas plastered on his face.

"what wedding?" asked Natalie. _Ugh he didn't even tell Natalie, but like my brother she will just spy on us._ "our wedding, sister" said Ian while grabbing my arm and pulling me close. She just stared then she looked like she understood and she went up to me and asked "can I see the ring?" rather enthusiastically. "sure come with me." I said as I led her up to my bedroom where I kept the box.'

"where is it?" she asked, I pointed to the drawer then she opened it brought out the box. She brought the box to me and I opened it. She gasped when she saw the ring it was beautiful. " he got this custom made just for you" she said simply.

"how did you know?" I asked.

"do you think Ian would propose to you like that if the ring wasn't custom made? Amy, my brother loves you, and he'll only get the best for you." Natalie said. "now how about we go shopping, you'd want to show up on your wedding in your white dress and I'm sure you don't have one yet."

_**~fast forward~**_

The day of the wedding…

"ooh! Today's the day. Amy will be looking great, I know cause' me and Nellie fussed over her for three hours." Natalie said.

"I can't believe my sister is marrying a _cobra_" said Dan. He was still crawling around the room but he was near them so he heard almost everything partly because Natalie was talking to him.

"Dan I can't believe after all these years you still call us cobras remember you're here for my brother's and your sister's wedding." Said Natalie, annoyed " it makes me sad when you call us cobras Dan"

"then it's doing its job" Dan said hastily cause he just found a snake pendant tied to a bag. Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" he thought cause when he was with Ian, Ian told him that each bag had a necklace tied to it with the pendant symbols of the different branches and the bag with the Cahill symbol with the other symbols around it means he found the sword.

The piano started playing just as he reached the bag he groaned and stood up holding the bag. Everybody turned and saw the guards holding the doors open and... and …and …where the heck was Amy? Was the only thing on their minds.

Then Amy came out the door wearing a beautiful gown. It was white, naturally, with simple black Japanese flowers on the bottom of the dress just above the hem, her shoes were black. (I'm not going into detail too much)

She started walking to the stage with Alistair by her side when she got there everybody sat down and Dan continued looking. The priest was babbling on and on about things. When it finally came to the part where they say I do:

Priest: do you Ian Kabra take Amy Cahill as your lawfully wedded wife?

Ian: I do

Priest: do you Amy Cahill take Ian Kabra as your lawfully wedded husband?

Amy:…..

Ian(whispering): come'n Amy the hunt is over forget about that there is nothing to stop me from loving you especially my mom

Amy: I d-d-do

Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride

Ian laughed and took Amy by her hand and kissed her (on the lips of course).

'_maybe, it won't be so bad after all.' _Thought Amy. But of course, she spoke too soon,.

**A/N: ok I'm going to make a sequel to this, humor/romance thing, and the humor part doesn't mean I'm going to like, make Ian do silly things, it's about Dan/Natalie, but more Ian/Amy.**

**Ok, I'm making a mess of the things I'm saying, I'm making a sequel to this, it's still Ian/Amy, the humor part is Dan/Natalie.**

**Goodbye, for now**

**~A-Lucian princess~**™


End file.
